The Volei That The Knight Play
by KitsuKyouno
Summary: Based on the other Fanfic: La Pucelle Adventure. La Pucelle Goddes give her vacation on Okinawa when she will had romances with Girls who play Voleis.


Madoka Give vacations to La Pucelle in the Island of Okinawa, expecting she make memories:

 **Haruka Route:**

La Pucelle during a training to improve her abilities with sports, she meet Haruka who also was newbie on volley beach so they practice together on secret so Haruka can surprise her partner with her improved. Spending time together Haruka star enjoying watching La Pucelle and feeling excited for her figured, while La Pucelle feel the same specially watching Haruka Sweat running on her swimsuit chest. Haruka win an important Match, motivate she confess to La Pucelle discovering that her feeling are mutual, they urge were so strong that they start kissing in the shower still dirty with sands.

Haruka make a boobjob with La Pucelle tail, massaging her until her orgasm and her tail become soft. Therefore, La Pucelle put herself on top of the girl and hand holding Haruka she put her Tail on her and slowly star pushing while kissing Haruka until her orgasm and La Pucelle fell her warm juice wetting her tail.

 **Narumi Route:**

Narumi want to improve enough to beat Haruka, she ask to La Pucelle train with her knowing that thanks to practice with her Haruka improved since La Pucelle body had a bunch of stamina. Even though Toi is closed and missing her previous partner, she was enjoying her time with La Pucelle and feel more empathy knowing that La Pucelle had a complicated pass including lose her own partner and lover.

Narumi fell for La Pucelle and make a date that they can be alone in the beach, after one vs one play, Toi remove her brats and expose them to La Pucelle and confessing, who giggle a little since Toi just need confess her normally. With urges, Toi make La Pucelle see on a Towel with only a umbrella shadow them, Toi make lick la Pucelle Tail while La Pucelle moaning, Narumi spread her legs and put La Pucelle tail inside her riding her so vigorous that she had to hold herself on La Pucelle horns. Watching this scene on pretty close, Haruka and Kanata were fingering each other

 **Ayasa Route:**

During the relationship with Narumi, Ayasa was always de partner of Narumi, while the training with La Pucelle only for practicing, knowing that Narumi and La Pucelle were dating. Ayasa were to complaining to La Pucelle that she is stole her partner, Ayasa didn´t expect that Narumi were hearing and stand for La Pucelle with both explaining they relationship is open for a third girl, Narumi condition since she also had feeling for Ayasa but wait to reveal them. Narumi offer to date Ayasa and had sex in that moment but only if La Pucelle is allowed to watch. Ayasa happily push herself on Narumi sealing each other lips, Narumi grouping Ayasa breast while she was drinking Narumi saliva, they sit-down and connect they crotch moving to front and behind, La Pucelle were watching all this scene on her knees avoiding hard to not fingering herself. After Ayasa and Narumi orgasm with a heavy breathing, Ayasa get close to La Pucelle to surprise kiss her:

´´ We all lovers of each other now´´ say Ayasa while massage La Pucelle Tail with both hands until she orgasm, Narumi get close touching Ayasa shoulder

´´I will get my virginities to both´´ say Ayasa.

´ I get the Buttstock´´ Narumi answers,

´´So I get her crotch´´ giggle La Pucelle.

Ayasa sit on La Pucelle knees on cowgirl position while La Pucelle was moving her tail inside her and in the same moment, Narumi put her middle and ring finger inside Ayasa Butt making her shake. La Pucelle was sucking Ayasa breast and Narumi kissing her. The Thomas were watching all this and drooling for the possibilities.

 **Twin Thomas Route:**

La Pucelle though:

´´Not long ago I was fighting against a monster who as beautiful as cruel, many things I learn during this battle not only on strength but also as romance, I though practice more sport than soccer will improve my abilities so here I am playing volley beach on Oninawa, For coincidence I end up as friend of bunch of girls of this sport ( some others I go beyond be friends) I had curious relationship with Haruka, Narumi and Ayasa, but this relationship end suddenly, an old friend, Nemurin told me that since our body is make of magic in a intimidate contact with normal human spend a lot of they lust to the point they lost interested long time, I can´t complying and for a while was good rest, I didn´t expect the Twin Thomas and I will end on bed too.

Claire Though:

´´Me and my Imouto we always had interested only on woman and Okinawa give us so many beauty, but no one compared to La Pucelle, who play volley we us but never going in official game even with her incredible ability. But more impressive were her ability to woman and how she end having sex with them´´

Emily Though:

´´Even been the serious sister, watch La Pucelle playing and them peeping she making love with Narumi and Ayasa give me a feel stronger than I ever feel, Claire share this feel so we make a plan to get seduce La Pucelle. In a certain afternoon we challenge La Pucelle one vs two, knowing that her magic strength is advantage, the match was short but we make sure to get dirty with sand, knowing that La Pucelle will invite us to get clean in her house, she show us one of her bathroom, didn´t expect she had two, still we wait for her entry on the another bathroom and soon she open the shower, we attack, I hug La Pucelle from behind to kiss neck Claire taking La Pucelle tail and massaging her tail between her breasts. La Pucelle is stronger but this stimulation can´t be denied. ´´

La Pucelle Though:

´´And here I am, been dominated by two girls again, if this was a real attack they will not chance but knowing what they want I bring them to my bed still wet for the shower, curiously they still using they swimsuit.

The first one is Emily becoming excited and moving to remove her glasses, I softly hold her hands saying that I prefer her with glasses on, making her red more that she already was moist with anticipation, it made me feel like I was playing a prank on this naughty 16-year-old player.  
As I told Emily to lie down on her back, she spread her hand out toward me, welcoming me.  
Both Emily mind and body are ready; I was on top on her leaving my weight fall and our breast touching, mine are bigger so was a bit more comfortable since Emily breast were regular size

Foreplay would be tactless now.

"Kiss me"

Whispers Emily.

Why do girl like kissing so much? No, I myself like kissing too.

Fulfilling Emily request, our lips met, gradually changing from small peck to a deep kiss.  
Emily tried to lick any of my saliva that try to escape.  
Unless I stop, it seems that our kiss will continue forever, slowly I place my Tail in front of Emily crotch and slowly push it in.

"Nn muu! Nnn! Nnnnn~~~~!"

As I continue to push past her fold, I felt something tear.  
Suddenly as if sensing something Emily arm and leg started struggling.  
I pin down both of her arms in banzai posture at her elbow and continue to kiss her.  
As Emily began to settle down, I separated from her to let her speak.

"Was it painful?"

"Ah, it doesn't hurt that much… am rather good… hiyaaaaa!"

Since it does not hurt, I thrust into her.  
I may have experience for this if it feels good even if it is their first time.  
Thanks to this body, normally make for fight but also with a lot sensitive.  
Speaking of which, Haruka was also worn out during her first time.  
Well, maybe it because they are sport players and they do not say that it hurts here…

"Muu… You are thinking about another woman now"

Look like it been found out that I was thinking about Haruka

Wow, a woman intuition during sex is incredible.  
Even though she only at that age, I said sorry and after my apologies, I bit her Cherrie that was enshrined on top of her chest that slightly swelling.  
It was completely erected with excitement and as I chew it, it was somewhat crunchy and tasted sweet.

"Ah, Hiii! Cummingggg! Too much! Ahhh!"

"Oh my, you are more sensitive than I thought. Orgasm from just your nipple"

I stop moving my hip and lightly pinch her other nipple with my mouth.

"Ah! Ahh! My nipple! Kuuu!"

As Emily came, she bend her back backward thrusting out her chest.  
At the same time, her crotch tightens around my tail that was still inside of her.  
The feeling of her crotch tightening up because she came from her nipple brought about an unmatched pleasure.

I wonder what would happen if we kept repeating this? Such a passing feeling.  
At the same time as I was stimulating both of Emily nipple that was being pushed up I pull out my Tail and all at once thrust it in.  
As I kept repeating it Emily kept bending her back as she came.  
Since the beginning, Emily probably did not feel much pain since her seal was thin and now her wet crotch had become an organ that greedily accepts all pleasure.  
Even if she came, the action does not stop.

"Ah! Noooo! Cumming! Already!"

While I continue to mercilessly bite and suck her nipple, Emily continues to orgasm while maintaining her shrimp posture.  
With how wet her crotch is, it was possible for it to accept my Tail despite continuing to tighten up.  
Soon reaching the limit of my patience, I felt it began to well out of bed to orgasm into Claire excellent petals.

"Nnnnnnn~!"

Biyu- Doku Doku Biku

From my Tail who a strong shiver when I had climax.  
Nevertheless, her Crotch continues to tighten around my tail and squeeze out everything to the last drop.

However, the pleasure was too strong for the person herself or maybe because it was her first time that she doesn't realize it for a while.  
As I pull it out of Emily slightly honey liquid was dripping from it.  
Look like she was bleeding a little.  
After climax, my body felt heavy.  
If it was the usual, I would have ended it here and went to sleep but I cannot do that today.

"La Pucelle…"

There was a sister whose swimsuit was soaked.  
It still too early to sleep.

While standing on bed, Claire were licking her lips

After having taken off her swimsuit, a big chest with a slight bulge appear and if you compare it to Claire.  
At the tip was her nipple that looks like a beautiful cherry blossom and was the same size than Claire so this part a last don´t make difference.

Claire stood shoulder width apart while wearing the lower part of swimsuit, press her hand lightly, and spread apart her crotch with a reverse V sign, revealing her pink insides.

"I can't endure it anymore. I want you La Pucelle. Please do it with me"

From inside of her crotch, love juice began dripping down.

"La Pucelle you don't need to move. I shall do everything"

While lying down, I had a clear view of everything including her close slit as Claire was positioning her white butt over my Tail

Due that she been taller she want more control and took my Tail in the way she prefer.

My Tail is big.  
However, with the difference in size, her body became slightly deform in order to accept my Tail  
There was a feeling that her seal was broken.  
Nonetheless, Claire continues to slowly lower her waist little by little.  
Then she slowly began to raise her hip after the tip hit her based.  
As she pulls away her pink crotch flesh was pull out.  
And it kept repeating through her crotchless white pantie.  
There was something clearly different when done naked and with clothes.  
Gradually as Claire became accustomed to it she began to speed up her pace.

"Claire isn't it painful?"

"Ahh Ahh Soo good I love it La Pucele "

Claire's face is filled with pleasure while her eye had hearts in them as she continues to shake her hip.  
Then Claire began to speed up while raising her hip to her limit and dropping it down all at once.  
Her hips stir up my excitement, causing my body become more sensitive.  
Because of that, the urge to climax became even more intense in her tight crotch.

"Nn! Ahhh!"

Claire expelled her Hot Honey on my Tail.  
My Tail was pulsating while pumping white covered by her liquids.

"La Pucelle too cuteeeee! I want more! Show me more!"

After seeing me climax, Claire became excited and without stopping her waist, she continues to tighten her crotch around my Tail that became sensitive.  
Actually, Claire crotch had repeatedly been contracting and convulsing since a while ago.  
Look like she orgasm many times.  
Without resting, our hips continue to kiss each other while the sound of water splashing could be heard.  
Her petals that was peeping out of her pantie was bloodshot red and erected while her cherry blossom nipple had become big too.

"La Pucelle so beautiful her Tail so good I love you"

Ten minutes later

"No more, enough… Nn Hii! Impossible… Nn Ahh!"

"Ah Haa…! La Pucelle so cute…won't you show me more?"

Claire continues to move her hips without stopping at all and when my stamina start to wither, Claire skillfully uses her crotch, nipple, and butt to keep me on action, she is so more energetic here than in the match and that say a lot when she is a genki.

"Nnn Hiiiiii!"

My consciousness falls flat.

"Nnn… You can still do it cannot you. Do not lie La Pucelle. Please show me your pleasure face"

Claire who took god know how many of my ejaculation still had an ecstatic face.  
Our joint part was completely soaked and the bottom part of her pantie was soaking in the juice and making sloppy sounds.  
Then Emily that fainted a while ago woke up.

"Muu…La Pucelle? …Look like I fainted for a while…! Such a thing… you two ended up having sex…"

Emily had her breathe taken for a moment.

"Claire transformation is also amazing… La Pucelle are you ok…"

"Impossible… Dying… N-no more! Noooo! Oh my god!"

While in the middle of a conversation, I came and extended my hand to Emily, asking for help.

(Normally La Pucelle is so dignified but so disturbed now… So trouble that La Pucelle asking me for help… So tempting…!)

As Emily back shook, I saw her sadistic side had been awakened in her eyes.  
She went opposite of Claire and sat down on my face.

"This is revenge for earlier. Lick me"

Unable to resist anymore I trace my tongue over Emily slippery crotch.  
Adjusting to it, Emily push her waist onto my face and shake her waist back and forth.  
Claire love juice from earlier began to leak out.

"Claire, let us teach how good Twins can be to La Pucelle. And never hand her over to another woman"

Before this Claire's voice had no strength,

"Un! Yes! Let do it thoroughly! My Little Sister"

Did Claire had the same thought too or was she impressed by Emily words in some way.

"I understand! My Emily! I also love Emily Imouto very much!"

The two of them stares at each other and began to caress each other breasts while their cheek blushed.  
As they gradually became closer, they began to kiss each other as if demanding it.  
Their hand that was originally caressing each other breast soon changed to play with each other nipple while kissing.

On me.

Whether it is because of their excitement increasing, they began to move their waist quickly.

But I wasn't happy.

Why don't they kiss me!?

I was feeling a little jealous with those two deepening their sisterly love.

I just lying down under them.

That enough. I am just a cushion.

Somehow, I am annoyed so I violently lick Claire crotch.

"Nn muumuu!? Ahhh! Ahhhhhhhh! !"

This party of carnal desire lasted for a while.

Volley Beach is so hard sport.


End file.
